swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaia Flynn
Personality: Kaia is the type of girl who learns best by practical methods; by getting out there and learning rather than through 'classroom' type lessons. She is however, extremely curious and constantly full of questions; about the Jedi ways, about the Force, about all sorts of things. She's constantly keen to learn, but at the same time does struggle with some aspects of Jedi teachings; suppressing her emotions for one thing. She's constantly energetic and always on the go; she can't stay still for 5 minutes. If ever upset, Kaia will retreat to a quiet place; she doesn't open up easily and bottles her sadness up as much as she can. She is empathic and in tune with other's emotions naturally; always tries to be compassionate and kind to everyone. Unless of course they have done something against an innocent, or particularly one of her friends/loved ones. Loyal to a fault, Kaia is determined and will not give up easily - she's persistent to an almost annoying degree, in both her curiousity and desire to learn more and in her quest to 'annoy' anyone she comes up against; be it verbally or in a fight. Kaia is also full of cheek, mischief and has been known to crack out lines in perhaps not the best situations. She'll goad an opponent if she thinks she can get away with it - not a very Jedi-like trait at all, but she was inducted into the Order late after all. She does tend to be impatient and even reckless, acting on impulse and often diving in without thinking if the situation is dire. Strengths: * Naturally good at speedy activities, stealth and sneaking, from pranks and mischief pulled with her brother as a child. * Strong moral compass; Kaia will always, always try her best to help someone in need. * Determined: she'll never give up on a task until it's complete, granted yes she might be distracted for a second or two but she always tries to complete her task. Weaknesses: * Claustrophobic. * Can be easily distracted or set off topic if something she considers important comes up. * Sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her, and doesn't let people 'in' easily. Training: Affiliation: The Light Side of the Force; Keepers of the Peace Rank: Jedi Padawan Master: [http://swbladesedge.wikia.com/wiki/Merlin_DeWinter Merlin DeWinter] Known Force Powers: History: Family: ''Parents:'' * Gabriel Flynn -father, deceased (former Jedi Knight, killed in combat) * Elaria Flynn -mother, deceased (illness) ''Siblings:'' * Jonathan Flynn -elder brother, currently missing ''Significant Other:'' * None ''Children:'' * None ''Other Family:'' * Jace Flynn -paternal grandfather, merchant on Dantooine * Minerva Flynn -paternal grandmother, housewife on Dantooine * Andrew Flynn -uncle, father's side * Michael Galborio -maternal grandfather, deceased * Yvaine Galborio -maternal grandmother, deceased Early Life: * Age 0 - Born to Gabriel and Elaria Flynn on Naboo. At this time, Gabriel has been out of the Jedi Order for some time and married. * Age 0-5: Grows up, standard lifestyle. Jonathan Flynn (elder brother by 3 years) gets into trouble with security forces of Naboo after setting up a prank involving a transport and spray paint. * Age 6-8: Kaia starts to display Force sensitivity, by accidentally tuning into the Force and pulling a toy towards her. After this, no skill with the Force is displayed again for some time. Gabriel resolves to watch Kaia closely to assess her sensitivity. * Age 9: Elaria becomes sick as a result of passing smugglers transporting dangerous chemicals that she comes into contact with after working on the docks. Sickness continues for some time. * Age 10: Elaria succumbs to her illness and passes away. Michael and Yvaine Galborio (maternal grandparents) also succumb to the illness and pass away soon after. Gabriel rejoins the Jedi Order and is ranked as a Master, Andrew Flynn steps in to look after Jonathan and Kaia on Naboo. Jonathan (now 13) begins to study weaponry as a way to take his mind off his mother's death, Kaia takes up her brother's old habit of getting into trouble. * Age 11-13: Kaia displays Force sensitivity once more, Gabriel has her examined for a definitive result: she is gifted. Jonathan becomes proficient in weaponry designing. * Age 14: Jonathan (now age 17) gets himself into trouble with a smuggler and disappears. Gabriel is assigned a Jedi mission and leaves on it, leaving instructions with his brother Andrew (Kaia's uncle) in case he does not return. During the mission, he encounters a rogue Force user and is killed. * Age 15: Kaia is sent to Dantooine as per Gabriel's wishes so that she might be safe with the Order and begin training as a Padawan, Andrew disappears to search for Jonathan. Introduction to the Jedi Order: * Age 15: Kaia, now on Dantooine, is assessed for Force sensitivity once more. Having discovered that her sensitivity has increased, she has now joined the Jedi Order as a Padawan and been assigned to a Master - Merlin deWinter. Training: =